Lily's Thoughts
by itsnotoveryetbewarned
Summary: What does Lily think of when she hears "Hey Evans!"? Just a one-shot I came up with


A/N This is just something I wrote during my spare time in Spanish class and then added to later. It's my first fanfic so we'll see how you like it :D

Disclaimer: I'm a brunette, not a blond. Plus I'm broke. So I'm not J.K. Rowling and I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

"Hey Evans!" This was almost always how it started. He would ask me out, I would either say no and walk away or say no and start yelling at him. It depended on the situation. For example, I learned a long time ago to never start yelling during a lesson and to instead whisper "no" forcefully and send a death glare at him.

_-Flashback-_

_It was the middle of our third year of Hogwarts during a Potions lesson. Professor Slughorn decided our partners for the potion we made that day (a simple Swelling Solution, nothing important) and, as luck would have it, I got stuck with James Potter. The most egotistical of all the Marauders and the one who had made it his mission in life to annoy me as much as possible in various ways such as pranking me and recently, asking me to Hogsmeade._

_As soon as he came over to the station we would be sharing I informed him that "There will be no funny business Potter. Despite the fact that some may not care about their grades, I do and I will not have my grade ruined by you of all people."_

"_Chill Evans, I would never want to hurt your grades" he said sarcastically._

"_Good to know. Now, I need you to first –" _

_We began working and to my surprise he actually helped out and knew how to make the potion. While it was stewing I told him "Wow Potter, I'm surprised you were able to make this potion considering you don't do any schoolwork."_

"_Well I don't need to do the schoolwork. I already understand it and I'm just going to play professional Quidditch anyway. Besides, we both know you only want me for my body" he said with a wink._

"_Never in a million years will I want you Potter. Now how about you sit down, shut up, and listen to what I say for once. I. DON'T. LIKE. YO- Uh-oh." The Swelling Solution picked that exact time to boil over and Professor Slughorn had just come over to stop us fighting, so all three of us got Swelling Solution all over ourselves._

"_I'm so sorry Professor, Potter just-" I started to apologize when he cut in._

"_It wasn't me Professor, Evans was-" What? I hadn't done a thing!_

"_It was all him, he-" I tried to explain._

"_It's not my fault that-" Just as I was about to explain that, yes, it was his fault Professor Slughorn spoke up._

"_Stop. Both of you, detention, tonight, 7:00, here in the dungeons. And I expect this kind of behavior out of you Mr. Potter, but you Miss Evans? This is quite a change from the brilliant girl I've come to know."_

_-End Flashback-_

The moral of that story was that yelling in class got me detention (the first one of my Hogwarts career) _and_ covered in half-brewed Swelling Solution, causing me to go to the Hospital Wing for the first time since I had fallen off my broom during our flying classes in first year. All because James Potter had to make me mad at him.

The whole school knows about his "love" for me. Merlin knows there have been many occasions when he has proclaimed it in front of everybody. There've been multiple serenades at breakfast, lunch, and dinner, banners hung on the wall in the Great Hall, and many more "declarations."

I don't believe one word of it. If he does love me as much as he says he does he wouldn't confess it in front of everyone. He would say it to me in private after a romantic, candlelit date after which – no, I won't go there. This leads me to believe that he can't love me, he just loves the idea of the chase and saying yes will just end up breaking my heart. Although I wish he did.

* * *

A/N I hope you got that Lily's wishing that he really does love her (which we know he does, but she doesn't now does she). I was too lazy to come up with another flashback (so sue me). All in all, I hope you liked it!

~itsnotoveryetbewarned


End file.
